A chance to start over
by Queen-Of-Immortal-Darkness
Summary: Not long after being left by the Cullens, Bella meets Peter and Claire. What happens when the newly dating Peter and Bella along with Claire and her boyfriend Liam come across the Cullens, while looking for more people with powers like them. (And yes Bella does have powers, and in my story before she meet Peter and Claire she wasn't as broken or wimpy, no offence)
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up their gaining on us," Peter says from a few feet in front of me.

"Shut up," I tell him, throwing a pulsing ball of energy behind me and grinning slightly when screams erupt from that direction just as Peter turns and throws his fingers out, several lines of electricity flowing from them straight into some of the men following us.

Running faster I catch sight of our car, Claire in the driver's seat already prepared to gun it the moment we're in.

"Get in," Peter yells pushing me into the car, before following me almost straight away.

With a slam of the door we're gone our pursuers stuck behind us all angrily glaring after the car.

"Well," I sigh leaning against Peter who wraps an arm around my shoulders, drawing me closer.

"I found a motel about an hour from here," Claire states, her own boyfriend Liam, a cute guy with short brown hair, deep brown eyes and the cheekiest grin ever nodding from his spot in the passenger's seat.

"We'll crash there for the night then," Peter says before me and him both close our eyes, hoping for sleep.

_Dream_

_Rolling out of bed I froze. A man and teenage girl stood in the door way talking. _

"_Hello?" I question as their eyes flicker to me._

"_Hi. Sorry about just appearing. My name's Claire and this's my uncle Peter," The pretty blonde girl said._

_I only waved._

_Peter cleared his throat before taking off from were Claire stopped. "Have you noticed that you can do anything weird."_

"_You mean other than copy other peoples powers via my shield, no not really," I answer lazily walking to my wardrobe and pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans, comfortable dark brown heeled boots and a form singlet. Grabbing a black hodie of the back of the chair beside my bed I quickly grab a bra and panties before turning to face the two people. _

"_Look, I feel like shit and I really want to have a shower, your welcome to watch TV, eat anything you can find, make yourself at home, I'll be out in about half an hour and then we need to talk," I say before walking into the bathroom before they can reply._

…_._

"_So you're saying that you can see our emotions?" Claire asks as we all sit at the table eating breakfast that I'd cooked._

"_Yup. It's one of the powers that I picked up. I only have a few though," I say._

"_What do you have," Peter asks curious._

"_Well I have a mental and physical shield that can also copy people's powers, empathy, future seeing, mind reading, super strength and the weirdest one yet. I can turn in to a massive wolf," I say before looking at them. "What about you?"_

"_I heal instantly," Claire tells me straight up. "I can't die."_

"_Wow," I say looking at her._

"_And I'm like you, only I have different powers," Peter says as I motion for him to continue._

"_Well I can fly a power my brother gave me, precognitive dreaming, precognition, space time manipulation, rapid cell regeneration, telepathy, invisibility, telekinesis, induced radioactivity, enhanced strength, electric manipulation, phasing, pyrokinesis, intuitive aptitude and enhanced speed," he says as I sit in awe. _

"_So, what exactly are you guys doing here," I ask after a few seconds silence._

"_Well a friend of ours paints every vision of the future that he has and you popped up with us so we came to find out why," Claire tells me._

"_Well I don't know but you're welcome to stick around and find out, I have a few spare rooms," I say._

"_Sure, we'd really like that Bella," Claire says and that there is the start of our friendship._


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to Misa3000, HisSecretLover18, LunaEvanna Longbottom and Wallart plus Flinx equals war**

"Guys wake up," Claire says from her spot above the bed.

Shaking my head I burry myself further into the mattress and the man beside me.

"Come on Claire let us speak, admit we did good last night and can have a rest," Peter says not even moving his face from the pillow, so it comes out kinda muffled.

"Yes blowing up one of the buildings was great but we have to hit the road," she tells us before leaving back to her and Liam's room knowing that we'll get up soon.

"I call dibs on shower first," I sigh rolling out of bed and onto the floor.

Peter only grunts as I walk toward the small bathroom, a yawn ripping free of my mouth.

….

"Peter your turn," I say leaning down and kissing him till he responds.

"Ugh, I'm up, I guess," he says getting out of the bed and walking to where I stand going through my bag.

"Morning," he says kissing me on the lips, before heading to the bathroom leaving me to finish getting ready for the day.

Sighing I pull out a pair of grey skinny jeans, a black pair of converse, a white singlet and a black pea coat. Running a brush through my hair I pull it up into a bun before heading to the small kitchen that sits in the corner.

"Oh coffee," Peter says coming up behind me and kissing me on the cheek before moving off to his bag that sits beside mine.

"Claire expects us to be in her and Liam's room in ten minutes," I say turning to find my boyfriend dressed in a pair of jeans, a black shirt that shows of his arms, a pair of boots and a coat.

"We'll have a coffee then go," he says shoving both of our things back into our bags.

….

"Hey, how did me and Peter end up in the room," I ask later on as we make our way toward this really small town where we'd just been told there were more people like us.

"I levitated you both into the room," Liam sys turning around to smile at us.

"Thanks," I say for me and Peter before I turn back to the book in my hands. Catcher in the rye.

….

"Wow, this towns so, dreary looking," Liam comments as we pull up outside our new home for the time being.

"Yeah," I say getting out of the car, my bag over my shoulder before walking right into the house that Claire had just unlocked.

"You and Peter can have that room and me and Liam will have this one," Claire says when we're done looking around.

I nod throwing her a bright smile before following my boyfriend into our room.

"Hold on I'll be back in a minute," I tell him when we've unpacked as I walk toward Claire and Liam's room.

Knocking I wait till they say I can go in, I learnt the hard way to wait.

"We should go shopping soon," I say to Claire who lights up.

"Yeah, I saw this mall only a half an hour away on the way here," she says.

"Cool, how about we go tomorrow."

"Ok," she smiles as I turn and walk back to mine and Peter's room ready to decorate it to fit our personality's.

….

"Well, who knew decorating took that long," I say dropping onto our newly sheeted and comforter bed.

A nice brown comforter sits on top of white sheets, our also brown and white pillows resting at the head of the bed. A nice neutral brown has been painted on three of the walls and cream on the other, black curtains replacing the bright pink ones. A book case sits in one corner, a vanity and a dresser sit along a wall, our walk in wardrobe has been painted black, and a desk big enough for the both of us sits in another corner, two chairs sitting with it, our laptops and other junk already littered all over its top.

"Guess who needs to get enrolled in school for her last three months," Peter whispers in my ear causing me to groan in annoyance.

"Me."

"Yup, you, but don't worry you'll have Claire and Liam to keep you company and I've got a job at the local, hospital," he adds pulling me backwards onto the bed.

"I guess," I sigh into his neck.

"So what do you want to do," Peter asks raising an eye brow suggestively.

"What do you think," I reply leaning forward and kissing him deeply as we give way to passion.


End file.
